The Last Above Earth (Story)
The Last Above Earth is the official prequel to The Last On Earth. The story focuses on events beyond Earth in Pete's World, mostly centering around The Doctor (from the Doctor Who series) being involved with events that lead into The Last On Earth. 'Plot' In Pete's World, on August 11, 2011, it was a sad day for the Tyler family. The Meta-Crisis Tenth Doctor has died of murder, as his body was found a week before his funeral. As this funeral is happening, The Doctor (in his 11th Incarnation) secretly appears by accident, watching the funeral from secret. The Doctor begins to sense that something is "not right" as he begins to look up research on the incident with the Meta-Crisis Tenth Doctor. He discovers that he was killed by a group of "aliens" as The Doctor assumes the Daleks have returned. The Daleks, however, instantly reveal themselves to him, as The Doctor is about to yell at them. The Daleks, however, did not have extermination on their minds. Instead, they had to explain what went on with the death of the Meta-Crisis Tenth Doctor, claiming that "something long ago" caused this death to be implanted into the timeline of time and space before it happened, as the Daleks had to make it so the timeline could be fixed and placed into the "right direction". The Daleks didn't know what happened, but they are currently trying to find out, as The Doctor forces them to leave and begins to think what could've happened. One Dalek that stayed claimed it had something to do with the Time War, as this Dalek was somehow different then the others. The Dalek explained that there must have been "something..or someone, that we might've not should have gotten involved in the war" but didn't know any specific details besides that. The Doctor then tries to remember all of the Time War that he can, and immediately takes the Dalek and leaves to the planet Cybertron; home of the Cybertronions. On Cybertron, The Doctor and the Dalek (being called "Nice Dalek") go off to find the Autobot City, Metroplex. Metroplex reveals himself as the last Autobot on Cybertron, while the others are dead or on Earth. The Doctor then asks Metroplex about any involvement of the Cybertronions in the Time War. Metroplex explains that he was almost kidnapped by the Time Lords who wanted to use him to defeat the Daleks, as many Autobots and Time Lords died fighting over him. Metroplex also said the only surviving Time Lord during the incident was The Master, who escaped with the Decepticon, Thundercracker. The Doctor, knowing the Time War was still time-locked, figured Metroplex wasn't the one who entered the war by mistake, since it was the Time Lords who got him involved, but not the Daleks. The Doctor and the Nice Dalek leave Metroplex. As the TARDIS is floating through space, a mysterious figure appears inside the TARDIS to The Doctor and the Nice Dalek. This mysterious figure appeared to be Raiden, preparing a rant toward The Doctor. Raiden believed The Doctor's mistakes before the Mortal Kombat Tournament caused the Battle Of Armageddon to be written in the timeline, as Raiden appeared to be angry since The Doctor was not around to help. The Doctor points out that he had no ideas about it happening because he was out with a companion at that time. Raiden, partially calming down, leaves the TARDIS, but causes it to stop in Asgard. In Asgard, Heimdall and other Asgardian Soldiers appeared to The Doctor and escorted his way to Odin's throne room. Odin informs The Doctor and the Nice Dalek that he has noticed some dirtiness and decreasing power in Asgard occuring, and asked if The Doctor knew anything about this. The Doctor only responded that something could be going on that shouldn't be happening, as he's trying to find out the source. Odin accepts his response, and even offers him to bring a friend to come to an Asgardian Dinner at some point in the future. The Doctor promises he'll return, as he and the Nice Dalek leave Asgard and head back to Earth. On Earth, the TARDIS appears in front of SHIELD cars, with Nick Fury waiting. Nick Fury then orders for his men to take the TARDIS onto the Hellcarrier, as The Doctor is escorted to an Intervention Room with the Nice Dalek. Nick Fury then begins to explain that he is concerned about the death of the Meta-Crisis Tenth Doctor, believing that The Doctor could be next. Daleks suddenly appear, who revealed that they were looking for the Nice Dalek. The Daleks also said they were dissapointed in the Nice Dalek leaving them, though the Nice Dalek begged to stay with The Doctor until his work was done. The other Daleks allowed him to stay, though they would be watching over him in secret. At some point, Nick Fury excuses himself and has two SHIELD Agents watching The Doctor and the Nice Dalek, with one of the Agents being Agent X. Agent X notices The Doctor, and as soon as Nick Fury is out of sight, he tackles The Doctor. Agent X reveals himself as Perseus, and yells at The Doctor for taking his son, Helius during "that stupid war". The Daleks then return to the room, as they have finally remembered what they were trying to remember. As explained by The Daleks, they were looking for sources of power to defeat the Time Lords, as they eventually went over to Perseus's Village, and wanted to use a god. The Daleks attacked the Village, as they claim The Doctor himself saved Perseus's son, Helius, as The Daleks thought of an idea. Believing Perseus was a god, The Daleks drawn him over to their ship, and as the ship disappeared, they told the Son of Zeus that The Doctor "kidnapped" Helius and that he must kill the Time Lords to save him. Perseus then adds to the memories, saying he had to encounter The Master, who lead him into a trap by letting him walk into an Escape Pod by accident. Perseus also says right before the Escape Pod blasted off, he saw The Doctor and Helius. Perseus was then transported to the 21st Century in Pete's World, as though there was an option on the Escape Pod to go back to Gallifray, he couldn't go back because at the time he was in, the Time War was time-locked, meaning he was trapped in the 21st Century. The Daleks believed Perseus wasn't supposed to get involved, and that it's their fault for making his involvment cause a twist in the timeline of time and space. 'Characters' 'Doctor Who' *The Doctor (11th Incarnation) *Meta-Crisis 10th Doctor *Rose Tyler *Jackie Tyler *Pete Tyler *Daleks *"Nice Dalek" 'Transformers' 'Autobots' *Metroplex *The Twins (Skids and Mudflap) *Jolt *Prowl *Grimlock *Ultra Magnus *Depthcharge 'Decepticons' *Thundercracker *Long Haul *Megatron *Sentinel Prime *Unicron 'Marvel Cinematic Universe' SHIELD'/Avengers' *Nick Fury *Black Widow *Agent X/Perseus *Hawkeye *Agent Coulson *Maria Hill Other/Etc. *Odin *Heimdall *Sif *The Warriors Three *Loki *Red Skull 'Mortal Kombat' *Raiden *Shao Kahn